Recital a plena luz del sol
by limamelon
Summary: Un reencuentro sorpresa con una persona querida siempre será una historia que iluminará la mirada.


Mi segunda entrada para el evento en tumblr de kagepro-eventos. Tanto el disparador "¿Alguna vez piensas que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto?" como la pareja en cuestión fueron elegidos por mi amiga- otro fic cortito para practicar. Aclaro aunque está detallado en la historia, pasaron 8 años del presente canon de Kagepro, o sea que tienen aproximadamente 20 y 24 años.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

–¿Alguna vez piensas que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto?

–¿...?

Hibiya alzó una ceja en respuesta al silencio de Momo quién estaba claramente confundida por su repentina pregunta, una pequeña sonrisa de diversión dibujándose en su rostro.

–Quiero decir –él comenzó a explicar– que deberíamos dejar de toparnos inesperadamente en cualquier lugar sin previo aviso.

Momo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su sencilla explicación: por algún motivo que ninguno de los dos realmente podía darle cierta lógica, a lo largo de los ya casi ocho años que ambos se conocían de alguna forma terminaban en el camino del otro sin haberlo planeado con anticipación.

Todo comenzó cuando Hibiya fue a la gran ciudad por primera vez junto a Hiyori. Sin saber siquiera quién era la joven idol, Hibiya se interceptó en su camino y terminó corriendo a su lado, escapando de los ávidos fans que la perseguían debido a la falta de control de su maldita habilidad.

De allí en más, una vez solucionado aquel gran problema que los llevó a conocerse en primer lugar, no importaba cuando, si Hibiya volvía a la gran ciudad, fuese por una excursión con la escuela o de visita sorpresa, siempre Momo era la primera que se aparecía frente a él, brindándole esa sonrisa que llenaba de calidez su corazón.

Antes de que Momo pudiese darle una respuesta Hibiya decidió agregar algo más.

–¿En serio debo explicarte todo? ¿Acaso eres tan anciana ya que no entiendes más a la juventud? –Hibiya bromeó, su sonrisa tornándose burlona al ver como Momo inflaba sus mejillas, definitivamente no encontrándole la gracia a sus palabras.

–¡Qué no soy una anciana! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? –Con el ceño fruncido ella golpeó su pecho con suavidad dos veces, acentuando cada sílaba con cada golpe–. _Mo-mo_. ¡Que te entre en esa cabeza pequeña que tienes!

Acercándose un poco para acortar la distancia entre ambos, Momo se puso de puntitas e intentó despeinar a Hibiya a la vez que relajaba su expresión, incluso soltando una risa divertida al ver como el chico intentaba escaparse.

Era extraño pensar que cuando lo había conocido era tan pequeño y ahora superaba su altura ampliamente, si había algo que resaltase la cantidad de años que habían sucedido desde ese entonces definitivamente era cuánto Hibiya había crecido de alto.

Él ya no era un niño, Momo estaba más que consciente de eso, pero a pesar de que ambos habían cambiado de cierto modo, la relación que tenían realmente seguía igual que siempre: burlas y apodos, pero también extrema confianza y sensación de cercanía con el otro.

Momo realmente lo había ayudado en su peor momento y él le estaba eternamente agradecido, gesto que demostraba al todavía llamarla 'anciana' de forma afectuosa aunque ella realmente no lo apreciase... Pero ella siempre guardaría un lugar preciado en su corazón.

Y a ella le pasaba algo parecido, desde el principio sintiendo una gran necesidad de ayudarlo, de ser quién esté ahí para él, de contenerlo... Como si existiese una especie de conexión entre ambos. Ella mentiría si dijera que el hecho de que él viviese tan lejos no era un inconveniente, hubiese sido genial poder invitarlo a sus conciertos y otros eventos como al resto de los ex miembros del Mekakushi dan.

Dejándolo ir, Momo le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–¿Entendido?

–Ya, ya... –Hibiya refunfuñó un poco mientras acomodaba su cabello. Dirigiéndole su mirada una vez más, el chico se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa en respuesta –¿No crees que mejor que dejarlo al azar deberíamos acordar cuando vernos la próxima vez?

Momo lo observó perpleja por un momento, ¿estaba él realmente sugiriendo...?

–¿Me estás invitando a salir? –Ella preguntó, señalándolo como si lo estuviese acusando. Inmediatamente el rostro del chico se volvió rojo de la vergüenza, pero no negó lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Momo rió risueña, sus propias mejillas sonrojándose un poco a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de Hibiya–. Quiero decir, sí, me gustaría mucho~

Hibiya observó sus dedos entrelazados por un instante, teniendo una sensación de dejavu justo antes de tirar de su propia mano para salirse del agarre de la chica, aún completamente apenado.

–¡N-no pongas palabras en mi boca!

–Y sin embargo no lo estás negando –ella replicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

–Lo sé –Hibiya afirmó, desviando su mirada sin poder evitar sonreír levemente una vez más. Quizás no fuese una mala idea después de todo...


End file.
